Blunderbuss
The is a weapon found exclusively in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. The Blunderbuss can be seen in this video. The Blunderbuss and its ammo creation kit are given to the player by Nigel West Dickens after doing the second mission for him. Marston is given the Blunderbuss in exchange for scrap parts. Blunderbuss Ammo is made from undead body parts looted from corpses. Although this is one of the weapons Marston can possess, players cannot "cheat" for it because it is from DLC. Description The Blunderbuss was typically viewed as a small, muzzle-loading shotgun. Its defining feature is the flared barrel, which can come out anywhere from three centimeters to three inches in diameter. The flare was not used to spread shot, a common misconception, but instead to make funneling of gunpowder easier whilst riding on horseback or stagecoach, where it was intended to be used. In game, the gun uses pieces of zombies (ribs, eyes, ears, and tongues), collected from slain undead, in place of traditional ammunition. When fired, the blunderbuss explodes zombies into pieces, but because it mutilates the corpses so horribly, Marston is unable to loot anything from them. Being close to an Undead animal (for example an Undead Bear, Cougar etc.) may sometimes cause a glitch in which the Blunderbuss behaves like a normal shotgun, doing almost no damage to the Undead animal. This has been repeadtly reported while on horseback. The blunderbuss can have a maximum of 19 spare rounds and one loaded and it takes 10 of any undead body part to create one round. After the player completes the Undead Treasure Hunter Challenges they will receive extra room for much more ammo for all weapon types, including the blunderbuss. Undead Overrun In the Undead Overrun multiplayer game mode, the periodically becomes available to players via a limited-time weapons chest. In this mode, the weapon's stats are lower than in single player and the weapon does not vaporize the undead. Tips and Tricks *The Blunderbuss can destroy several zombies at once, as long as they are either arranged in a straight line or closely bunched together. *When reloading, the player travels at a walking pace, unable to run, and will not change weapons until the reloading is complete, so escaping from the Undead becomes much more difficult and shots should be planned accordingly. *While reloading, Marston can still rifle butt his enemies or roll away at a slightly faster speed than walking. Sometimes when the player rifle butts an enemy while reloading, it will initiate an execution animation, sticking the blunderbuss under the chin of the enemy and pulling the trigger. It will not use up any ammo and will not vaporize the target. Which will result in the same results of a lethal rifle butt. (Provided the player is still in the process of reloading) *The Blunderbuss reloading animation can be skipped by holstering the Blunderbuss, then re-equipping it. *The Blunderbuss can also be blind-fired behind cover Trivia * *In the teaser trailer for the Undead Nightmare downloadable content, John Marston is seen holding the blunderbuss with two hands, as it is intended to be used. Contrarywise, the promotional art for the DLC shows a Marston holding it with one hand, not unlike the Sawed-Off Shotgun. **This is likely because the DLC's promotional art was designed around the original, and redrawing an additional arm onto the gun would break the similarity. **It is also possible that the promotional art gun is a blunderbuss pistol, or dragoon, which is a shorter variant meant to be held with one hand. * The Blunderbuss' presence in Redemption is altogether extremely odd, as the gun was discarded commercially in the mid 1800s, well before the events of the game, as commented by Marston when the gun is given to him by West Dickens. **This is true in the storyline in that John could not have bought it anywhere, but traded scrap metal parts for it, though at first did not know what he was receiving in return. A rather disgruntled John points out the gun's antiquity, exclaiming "A Blunderbuss? What is this, 1850?" This shows that as the scarcity of weapons and conventional ammunition increases, trading of the former and latter for services is becoming the common economic system of trade. This also shows in the fact that the Blunderbuss, as West Dickens said, can be loaded with just about anything, removing the need for conventional ammunition and so improving its usefulness despite its age. *Blunderbuss is Dutch for "Thunder Pipe" * The Blunderbuss acts very similar to the Explosive Rifle from the Liars and Cheats DLC as it completely pulverizes zombies that are hit, turning them into a fine red mist and leaving a red streak where they were standing. * The reloading animation of John packing down the Undead body parts along with the gunpowder with the ramrod stays true to the same way a real Blunderbuss is reloaded, except that he does not prime the flash pan with powder, something that would need to be done in order to make the weapon fire. * Because it is a muzzle loader, the Blunderbuss requires a black-powder charge to propel the shot, however Marston never loots black powder from dead zombies or out of ammo chests, but somehow he always manages to never run out of it. * The Blunderbuss, when shot at humans, functions like an ordinary shotgun, not blowing up the hit target, but causes a large amount of damage or instantly kills, even at further ranges and with shots landing on limbs. * The Blunderbuss is ineffective on goats, the Four Horses of the Apocalypse and the Unicorn. *Oddly, the player can only use undead parts as ammo, and not undead animal parts. Glitches * When playing Undead Overrun, a glitch can occur where a bruiser takes hits from it but will keep coming as if it were just as powerful as any normal bullet. * Sometimes after the player gets the weapon, they will be able to keep making ammo even if they don't have any Undead body parts. * When returning Missing Persons, the Blunderbuss will not vaporize zombies but will behave like a normal shotgun. It will still leave a red blood streak, however the corpses will also be able to be looted. Oddly, when reloading the Blunderbuss while running on horseback, John Marston makes a bizarre animation of reloading the weapon with one hand. Gallery Rdr_blunderbuss.jpg File:Rdr_blunderbuss02.jpg File:Rdr_marston_receives_blunderbuss.jpg|Nigel West Dickens presents the Blunderbuss to an unimpressed John Marston at the end of the mission "A Cure for Most of What Ails You". Trabuconegro.png Related Content es:Trabuco Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in Undead Nightmare Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons in Undead Nightmare